


A Flawless Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to scowl when his foster family ate chocolate cake slices without him.





	A Flawless Punishment

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Amos began to scowl when his foster family ate chocolate cake slices without him ever since he never protected Supergirl from a villain recently.

THE END


End file.
